Moony and Riptide
by Theocracy
Summary: ADOPTED BY FNBLRTRASH : Remus Lupin did not catch the train to Hogwarts in the beginning of his seventh year. During breakfast, the student body looks up to see nine people falling from the ceiling. One of them claims to be Remus Lupin, another to be Persis Jackson. The Fates decide to shake up Persi and send books about her for Hogwarts to read. : ADOPTED BY FNBLRTRASH
1. A Collision of Worlds

**Second PJO/HP crossover! But this is the first time I've written a fem!Percy. or anything with the marauders, really. But here goes! and Remus is 'Male!Annabeth'. **

**I do not own PJO or HP.**

James sat down at the Gryffindor table, slumping in his seat.

Sirius joined him. "Any word about Moony, mate?"

James shook his head as Peter sat down. "Not a word from him all summer long and now he hasn't come to school! Term started September 1, and it's the thirteenth! Gone for two weeks!"

"Actually," Peter said timidly, "I went through his stuff that he sent here early, you know? He does that every year so he doesn't have to bring anything on the train? But I found this." He handed James and Sirius the note.

_Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs,_

_If you found this, it means you have gone through my things, for which I will later harm you fatally. I mean it._

_But if it is an emergency, you may contact me through something I call an Iris-Message. Make a rainbow, toss a galleon through it, and say "Iris, goddess of the rainbow, accept my offering. Show me Remus Lupin, New York." But do not call me before September 30, which is the day I will come back._

_~Moony_

They looked up. They looked at Dumbledore. They looked at each other. They nodded and walked to the Head Table.

"Professor," James whispered. "A note Remus left. Should we follow the instructions to contact him? Right now in the Great Hall?"

Dumbledore thought for a moment. "Alright."

James and Sirius went to the other end, and conjured a rainbow right above the doors to the hall. Everyone went quiet. (they were on this end so the Heads could also watch the IM) Sirius threw a Galleon up high to the rainbow, and instead of passing through, it vanished. "Iris, goddess of the rainbow, accept my offering. Show me Remus Lupin, New York."

A message appeared, and everyone stopped whispering. Music, soft music, was playing. They looked up and clearly saw a gathering in a church, and it seemed as though the message on that end had appeared right above the doors, so they had a clear view from the back.

A group up front looked oddly familiar (not the people, but the formation.). A woman stood at the very front, dressed in a fine silver gown, and she had chestnut hair in a fine braid. She looked like a queen of goddesses. There was also a man with sandy hair in a nice tux with his back to the audience. Men and women in pairs started walking down the aisle. First were a woman with black hair and gray eyes in a sea blue dress **(Athena in a bridesmaid's dress) **arm in arm with a man with blonde hair and gray eyes **Malcolm** in a black tux with a creamy yellow tie. Next walked - they figured it was a wedding - the other bridesmaids with groomsmen, all in the same as the first. An African American girl with caramel hair clutching the arm of an Asian man who looked like a line backer. A beautiful woman **Aphrodite - after all, she would have killed the bride if she wasn't a bridesmaid** — who all the boys drooled over — on the arm of a Latino man with curly black hair who was groomed nicely **LEO! Man, I love him . . . 3. **The maid of honor was a Native girl, whose choppily cut hair was worked amazingly into a nice updo. She was clutching the arm of the best man, a man with close cut blonde hair and electrifying blue eyes. Next was a little girl, maybe three, skipping down the aisle, throwing white rose petals. She had brown hair and nice, soft blue eyes **(Sally and Paul's daughter)**. The ring bearer was a little boy who had a lot of energy. **(don't know who, couldn't think of a ring bearer, so he's just a little kid with ADHD.)** Then the bride walked in.

On the arm of a tanned man with a neatly trimmed beard and a nice yellow tie. If the boys had drooled over the bridesmaid, they obviously hadn't known the bride.

She was so regally beautiful, some men actually fainted. The girls in the hall were insanely jealous. The bride was wearing a strapless, floor-length white silk gown, and a sea blue sash was wrapped around her waist. Her shoes, when they poked out from beneath the hem of her dress, were sea blue sandals with what looked like small diamonds on the single strap running down the center of her foot. Her veil behind her reached the floor while the part in front covering her face just went to her neckline, but you could clearly see her nice sea green eyes lined with black and the black mascara. On top of her long black hair that was straightened and parted over her shoulder, there was a shining tiara that looked like real silver. You could make out dangling pearl earrings. Her lips were upturned in a smile, and they were neatly painted in a light pink. She clutched a bouquet of blue and yellow roses.

The groom turned around and the hall all stifled gasps in order to not disturb the wedding.

The groom was Remus Lupin. Marrying this fine, regal princess.

By the time the princess had reached him, Remus looked like the healthiest man ever, like he had never been bitten by a werewolf. As the bouquet was handed to the maid of honor **Piper**, Remus took her hands and whispered something to her as he lifted her veil.

She was even more beautiful without the veil.

Remus and this girl smiled so widely at each other.

None of the wizards had ever known him to date. And he was getting _married_?

The woman in front with the chestnut hair said in a firm voice, "We are gathered here today, on this happy and joyous occasion, to join this man and this woman in holy matrimony.

"Marriage is a solemn institution to be held in honor by all, it is the cornerstone of the family and of the community. It requires of those who undertake it a complete and unreserved giving of one's self. It is not to be entered into lightly, as marriage is a sincere and mutual commitment to love one another. This commitment symbolizes the intimate sharing of two lives and still enhances the individuality of each of you.

"Remus Jonathan, do you take this woman to be your wedded wife? Do you promise to love her, comfort her, honor and keep her in sickness and in health, remaining faithful to her as long as you both shall live?" Everyone looked at Remus expectantly. Lily Evans and a third year Hufflepuff, Tonks, were chanting in their minds, _no, no no no no no! Say NO, Remus!_ Lily could not stand the thought of Remus with someone else other than her. She had been dreaming about him since first year! **I do not ship Lily/Remus, but this will add some tension, don't you agree?**

"I do." The audience were all equally surprised he was able to talk with such a smile.

The chestnut-haired queen turned to the girl.

"Persis Amphitrite, do you take this man to be your wedded husband? Do you promise to love him, comfort him, honor and keep him in sickness and in health, remaining faithful to him as long as you both shall live?"

The tension was high and most girls in the Great Hall were crying into their napkins, mascara freely running down their cheeks.

. . . "I do." Persis stated, a little bit watery, still smiling like Remus was the only one in the world. The two exchanged the rings.

"Then by the power invested in me, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Sirius threw a spoon up into the air and it sailed through the Iris Message and disconnected it as the newlyweds' lips met. All the women in the great hall were dabbing their eyes with their napkins, even Lily and Tonks at this point.

"Married?" Sirius croaked.

"And I'm not best man?" James asked disbelievingly.

**Review, please! I don't care how bad it is, just something to show that someone actually read the story...**

**~6122688JBE**


	2. Meeting Them

**Right!**

**Sorry it took me so long! But here is the update...**

**Thank you for so many reviews! It's by far my most successful story, even if it only has one chapter!**

**But no one mentioned the spoon Sirius threw to rid of the IM... I mean, _a spoon_. It was so random...**

**I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or Harry Potter.**

* * *

Everyone was still whispering about the wedding the day after, even the teachers. They were gathered at breakfast, and once everyone was there, they all covered their eyes as a bright flash came from the ceiling.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" was heard from many different people. The wizards looked up, and saw nine people falling from the top of the Great Hall.

A girl with cocoa skin and cinnamon hair, and golden eyes was in blue jeans, black combat boots, a black Camisole, and a floral, springy half-shirt over the Cami. She scrambled to hold onto the Asian boy who looked rather like a linebacker with blue jeans, white tennis shoes, a purple t-shirt, and a nice leather jacket.

They were scooped up and held onto by a blonde boy with electric blue eyes and a scar above his lip in a purple Tee, jeans, black sneakers, who was holding a Native American girl to his side, who had kaleidoscope eyes, a pink half-shirt revealing her stomach, light-wash skinny jeans, black sandals, and choppily cut brown hair braided with an eagle feather.

A girl with the same blue eyes and spiky black hair, with a circlet held onto a Latino boy with elfish features, and she was wearing black skinny jeans, black knee-high boots, and a black tank top. The boy had grease-splattered jeans, orange sneakers, a red Tee, and a tool belt. He grabbed a boy in black jeans, a black shirt with a picture of a skull on it, a black aviator's jacket, black Chuck Taylors, and a skull ring.

Both groups of screamers tried to grab onto the last of them, and those two were hugging each other as if their life depended on it as they fell. The girl — everyone did a double take, she was Remus's bride. Only now her hair was braided over her shoulder, she was wearing slightly baggy dark-wash jeans, blue low-top Converse, a white Camisole, and a mostly figure-revealing but slightly baggy orange shirt. She was covered in cobwebs. She was tightly holding onto —

. . . . Remus Lupin. He was wearing dark-wash jeans and an orange shirt rather like the one . . . Persis? had. His ankle was in a makeshift cast made of plywood and bubble wrap. Remus was also covered in cobwebs, which the Marauders were surprised about, because the werewolf was deathly afraid of spiders. Both groups of flying people could not reach the couple; they fell fast to the floor of the Great Hall. Remus opened his eyes at the last moment and shouted a spell after grabbing his wand out of his back pocket. He and Persis (Lily refused to call her his wife) fell to the ground much softer than they would have.

The flying groups landed softly on the floor and immediately turned to face the married couple. Persis opened her eyes and screamed at what she wore. Lily snorted. The girl must be the daughter of a model or something, she thought. No one else would freak out about wearing something like that unless she was a rich snooty beotch.

But then Remus saw what he was wearing and gasped. "No...no...this isn't happening..." The Marauders did a double take (so did everyone in the hall) when they heard him speaking with an American accent. He looked around and made a strangled scream in his throat when he saw what Persis was wearing. Persis reacted differently and looked at his ankle. She gingerly touched the bubble-wrapped foot and Remus hissed in pain.

"It's even broken, like it was that time..." Persis trailed off.

"Let's not remind ourselves of it," Remus suggested.

The Native girl spoke up. "I think our clothing was my mom's doing . . . however unfortunately. Because I know I would never wear _this_ of my own free will," she gestured to her half-shirt, "Remus and Persi have avoided wearing Camp shirts ever since . . . you know, Frank never wears leather jackets, and Thalia prefers to wear jackets over her tank tops. So our parents are definitely involved in . . . _This_," she gestured to the Great Hall filled with people. "That, and the Lupins are supposed to be on their honeymoon."

At the Native's gesture at the Hall, Remus made a strangled gasp and shot up from the floor, momentarily unbalanced by his ankle but then putting his weight on his other foot. Persis also shot up and wrapped her arms around Remus' waist so he wouldn't fall back down. She asked what was wrong, and he whispered back,

"This is my school."

"_What_?" Persis said sharply. "How could we be in England?"

"You really are a Seaweed Brain," Remus said bemusedly, looking at her with laughter in his eyes. "You forgot who our parents are."

"Oh, yeah..."

Then James Prongs Potter interrupted from the Gryffindor table, "Will someone please explain what the bloody _hell_ is going on?"

In response, an oaken box sealed with a key lock landed on the floor in front of Persi. It was a rather large box, the people in the hall noted. About the size of one shelf on a bookshelf.

The Hispanic quirked an eyebrow. "Well, how are we supposed to _open_ the frickin thing if we don't have a key? Any ideas, Plan Guy?"

Remus crossed his arms and glared. "No, _Supreme Commander Leo_, because I actually don't know _everything_ in the world."

The punk girl gasped. "You don't?" She turned to the rest of the hall, ignoring the fact they were strangers. "NO! NO! THE WORLD IS ENDING! SOMEONE HELP US!"

That's when Remus — . . . _pulled out a dagger?!_

Punk Girl wisely shut up.

"Actually, Leo," pondered Persis, "I think I _do_ know how to open it." Persis reached up to her neck and pulled out a necklace charm from where she was hiding it beneath her shirt. It was no charm - it was a golden key... with no teeth. It was just a rod with a handle.

The African American girl shifted on her feet. "Um, Persi, that's not a key."

"Yes, Hazel, it is." Persis held the end up to the lock on the box, and teeth magically grew. Persis turned the key and it came open. She took the lock off and swung open the box.

". . . . Books."

"Not just any books," Remus said. "Look at the titles."

Remus pulled a book out that had a greenish cover, a girl holding a sword and some kind of animal horn in front of the New York skyline. **(Yes, it's the American cover. Because I'm American. And I'm too lazy to Google the other covers.)** He held it out in front of him and announced: "_Persi Jackson and the Olympians: The Lightning Thief._" He reached in and took out four more. "_Persi Jackson and the Olympians: The Sea of Monsters. Persi Jackson and the Olympians: The Titan's Curse. The Battle of the Labyrinth,_ and _The Last Olympian. _These are books about you, Hercula.**(1)**"

The Asian's face grew confused. "So what are these five?" He pulled them out and read,

"_The Heroes of Olympus: The Lost Hero. The Heroes of Olympus: The Daughter of Neptune. The Mark of Athena, The House of Hades, _and _The Blood of Olympus._"

The blonde boy closed his eyes and pinched his nose. "And what are we expected to do with these books?"

In response, a note appeared and floated down to land gently on his head.

Hazel took the note off his head and read:

"_You are expected to read them aloud. These are the tales of Persis, Remus, and the rest of the Seven written down. The Seven and their cousins will introduce themselves, and will then begin reading. Wizards, no harming your guests. Guests, no killing the wizards._

_Sincerely, the Fates."_

Hazel crumpled the note in her fist. "We're supposed to read our private lives _out loud_?"

The emo-looking boy groaned and facepalmed.

Punk Girl took the lead and said, "Well, we better introduce ourselves. I'm Thalia. And I don't use my last name."

The blonde boy stepped forward. "I'm her brother, Jason Grace."

Next was the Native American girl. "I'm Piper McLean."

Supreme Commander introduced himself as, "Flamin' boy Supersize McShizzle Leo frickin' Valdez."

"Frank Zhang."

"Hazel Levesque."

"Nico di Angelo."

Remus stepped forward. "I'm Remus Lupin, but you already know me."

Persis introduced herself next. "I'm Persis Lupin, as of yesterday. My name used to be Jackson, though. So, should we start reading?" She grabbed the Lightning Thief and opened it to the first page. She read aloud,

"I Accidentally Vaporize My Pre-Algebra Teacher."

**(1) - Persis is a feminine version of Perseus. Hercula is a feminine version of Hercules. Both Hercules and Perseus were great Greek heroes, so Remus made that one of his nicknames for Persi.**


	3. NOTICE

I'm sorry for all the waiting you've done, and I'm afraid you'll have to go trough some more while the story undergoes editing. The writer **fnblrtrash** has adopted the story and will take better care of it than I did. I apologize for the inconveniences.


End file.
